


What The Hell Are You Watching Cas?

by KokoKistune



Series: Destiel OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before the bunker?, Blowjobs, Confused Dean, I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, Sam Ships It, Smut, Straightforward Castiel, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoKistune/pseuds/KokoKistune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Watching a Movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	What The Hell Are You Watching Cas?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a COMPLETE rewrite, almost nothing like the original I had written, so I’ve had more practice writing these dummies, but if you really want to read the original, I have all my stories posted on Fanfiction as well! Under KokoKitsune, it’s all in one story and NONE of the chapters are edited, it has up to 6 chapters right now and I’m going through and editing what I can! I hope you enjoyed this little piece. It went a lot longer than I expected!

Arriving back from a hunt, Dean was tired. He just wanted to sit and relax, definitely grab a beer and hopefully watch Doctor Sexy MD. To his dismay, a certain angel was huddled up on the couch, watching God knows what.

Quietly taking his shoes off, he glanced around for his brother. Huh. Must’ve gone out. Oh well. Dean was about to greet the angel when he thought he heard moaning.

There was _no_ way Castiel brought a woman back to the bunker. No way in hell. Dean felt his veins pump with jealously, but he wouldn’t admit what those feelings were for. He just got inexplicitly angry for no reasons involving the angel.

Stomping out to the room, Dean stopped in his tracks. His eyes were glued to the screen, as Castiel was apparently _not_ messing around with a woman, but watching… yeah.

Leaning against the wall, Dean opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the man on the couch. “Dean I don’t understand what’s going on.” A small smile flitted across Dean’s face before he let out an audible sigh.

“Cas why the fuck are you watching porn?” The angel turned around, a fierce blue meeting with a brilliant green. Except the usual blinding blue was replaced with black, only a film of blue coated the outline.

_Of course Cas was horny._

Dean mentally beat himself for the twitch of excitement he felt in his pants. No. He would _not_ do something like that with Castiel. The angel wouldn’t do it anyway. Both of them were straight and nothing was changing that.

“I turned the box on and it seemed like a normal show, I was apparently wrong. They quickly became engaged in… Sexual activity.” Dean was quickly brought back to reality when he heard the angel’s rough voice.

Dean was so screwed.

Castiel didn’t seem to notice how uncomfortable the setting was, and turned back to the TV with gusto.

“Question. If the teacher really _wants_ to punish the young man, why is she putting her mouth on his genitals? It… Seems to have the opposite effect on him.” Dean walked over and plopped next to the innocent angel.

“Cas, you aren’t supposed to ask questions like that, porn is… Uh… Porn is made to please the eyes and… Um… Men use it to… Relieve themselves of sexual frustration when they… uh… can’t afford or find a woman to do it for him.” Cas met his gaze once again, piercing right through him.

“Why do you watch it then? You obviously have no issues finding a young woman to seduce, so why do you participate in the act of… watching porn?” Dean felt his face heating up, along with other body parts, but he was ignoring that as of this moment.

“Does it matter?” Dean avoided the topic and drew his eyes back to the screen. Ah. He was watching Casa Erotica. Dean ignored the thought in his head of angel’s liking this show. It made him think of Gabriel and he really didn’t want to be thinking of that dickhead when _his_ dick was slowly hardening.

Clearing his throat, he turned back to Castiel, who apparently never stopped looking at him and now had his head cocked, like a lost kitten.

Dammit. Now he was imagining Castiel with cat ears and he _really_ didn’t want to go there.

“Dean why do people find this aesthetically pleasing? I must admit that I am aroused, but what is with the act of fornicating that makes people feel like this?”

Dean blanched as Castiel admitted he was feeling the effects, but how could he ask such weird questions while horny?

“Uh… You see…” Dean licked his lips subconsciously and caught the way Castiel’s eyes followed the movement. As if on auto pilot he bit his lip invitingly, teasing the angel.

“Dean?” Castiel’s gaze was still focused on Dean’s spit slick lips, but he still maintained his composure. Hearing his voice so low, sounding so sexed out even though they haven’t done anything close to that made Dean shudder.

Giving in, he moved his hand to palm the erection fully hardening in his pants. Castiel’s eyes followed his movements now and a smirk graced his angelic face.

“See? You’re affected as well, why?” Without realizing it, Castiel scooted closer to Dean, their faces only inches apart as his eyes fixed back on Dean’s. Dean felt as though he were on fire, his hand palmed his erection again and then his focus was on the plump pink lips centimeters away from him. Focused on the hand that was burning Dean’s thigh with its warmth.

“Cas… We shouldn’t…” Castiel let out a shaky breath as Dean spoke, he closed his eyes and Dean almost lost all control when he felt the angel’s breath on his lips. Biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed he was barely restraining himself.

Everything inside of him was yelling at him to take, to claim, to mark up the angel. To corrupt him more, to make destroy what innocence he had left, but Dean couldn’t. He just couldn’t do that to Cas.

But the angel apparently had other plans as his hand was slowly inching up Dean’s thigh. “Do you not want this Dean? Do I repulse you?” Dean’s breath hitched as the man’s hand was ghosting his bulge, and he looked away from those intoxicating eyes.

“No! I just… Fuck. I just don’t want to ruin you anymore than I already have… I mean, fuck man, this is wrong in so many ways… You are an _angel_ Cas! I don’t want to… ruin your purity or shit like that.”

Dean met Castiel’s gaze again and the angel just narrowed his eyes and gripped Dean’s erection. Yelping with shock, he bucked up into the feeling. It was relieving and pleasurable and he wasn’t going to try to fight that feeling.

Though he instantly felt shame for feeling this way. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling this. He was supposed to be disgusted and ashamed for being horny around another dude. Castiel seemed to notice his self-hate and frowned.

“Do you really not like me? I just…” The angel cut himself off as he let go of Dean’s crotch, eliciting a whine from the release in pressure. Dean was so conflicted right now. His dick was ready to go, his heart was racing for unknown reasons, and his brain keeps telling him to let go, to let this happen but his mouth won’t let him speak the words he wants.

“Fuck it.” Dean would deal with the consequences later, his raging hard on won this battle. Quickly surging forward, he connected their lips, causing the angel to yelp in surprise, but responded quickly in returning the kiss.

It was wet and sloppy, Dean’s tongue was attacking Castiel’s as they battled for dominance. Dean had far more experience in this neck of the woods, so he eventually won. Castiel submitted and leaned forward into the kiss, moving on top of Dean, straddling his lap.

Dean felt the shift in weight and nearly passed out when he felt Castiel grind down onto his lap. It was fucking amazing. Though at the rate the angel was going, he was going to come in his pants like a teenager.

Quickly gripping his hips, he brought the angel to a stop, breaking the kiss as well. Oh god. The sight of the angel was… gorgeous. His cheeks were tinted pink and his lips were swollen and spit slick, his eyes were blown wide with lust and his neck was bared for the taking.

Giving him a chaste kiss, Dean kissed down his stubble, reaching his neck he nibbled bits of skin, soon sucking a dark mark in a very obvious spot, hard to cover. At the moment he didn’t really care or realize where things were going down, so long as they were going down.

Castiel whimpered slightly above him, trying to grind his hips down again, but was being stopped by Dean. “Dean…” The whine that escaped the angels mouth nearly made Dean lose even more control.

“Cas… I just…”

“Do you not like it?”

“No! No… I like it… I just, I just want our… first time to be special, not heat of the moment like this just because we’re horny. If we are going to tread these waters, I just want it to be right. I’m not an animal Cas.” The angel seemed to settle down as he closed his eyes, Dean was about to say something more when Castiel gently nibbled his neck, trailing kisses down his body, skirting his fingers under his shirt to draw trails on his skin.

Not a moment later and his nimble fingers were fumbling with the button on Dean’s pants. His voice hitched as he realized where Cas was going with this. “No, dude you don’t have to…”

Castiel hushed him with a glare. “Dean I know I don’t _have_ to. I want to pleasure you, if you don’t want to take this… further, at least let me have this one thing.” Castiel had succeeded with the button and was now tapping Dean’s thighs, motioning for him to raise his hips so he could get the pants down.

Dean let out an audible sigh but he couldn’t say he didn’t want this, hell, he’d dreamt about this before, though he would never admit it. Those plump pink lips stretched around his cock, being looked at through lashes with those baby blues… The thought had Dean shivering.

Castiel gave a small smile as he palmed the bulge, gaining Dean’s attention again. This time, he gently traced circles on the cloth, up and down the bulges shaft. God, if it felt this good through the fabric, he could only imagine the skin contact.

Dean watched closely as Castiel carefully brought his leaking member out of the boxers they were contained in. He was treating it like a recently purchased store item, gently prodding and learning the shape.

Dean let out a short grunt as he felt even better than he imagined. Soon nimble fingers were wrapped around the shaft, giving experimental strokes causing Dean to groan in pleasure.

“Do you like that Dean?” Dean just grunted in appreciation.

“Just wait till I wrap my lips around your cock…” Dean’s head whipped up at that, meeting Castiel’s eyes. His cheeks were tinted pink and it was almost adorable at his attempt for dirty talk. Just how much of that porn did he watch?

Dean was taken out of reality as Castiel stroked faster, getting the attention away from him. Leaning his head closer, he experimentally licked the head, leaking with pre-come. Dean groaned even louder at the wet sensation.

A smile played on Castiel’s face as he slowly, pain-stakingly slow, dragged his tongue down the shaft, only to drag it back up the side.

Dean was definitely a goner now. He wasn’t sure how long he’d last, since Castiel’s impossible grinding earlier had already brought him so close. Again, lost in his thoughts he was ripped back to reality when he felt a warm mouth closing over the tip.

Looking down, Castiel was even more beautiful than he’d imagined. He thought it would be lewd, but Castiel’s face was so concentrated and flushed that it was cute. Though he lost all coherent thoughts when Castiel took more of the member into his mouth.

The angel couldn’t get as far as deep throating, but whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth he gripped tightly with his hand, eliciting a grunt from Dean. The angel slowly moved his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, smearing pre-come with his tongue.

The pace was slow, but even more pleasurable because it was obvious the angel was dragging this out as long as he could. Dean reached out and ran his hand through the angel’s hair, giving it a few tugs here and there, which elicited a moan from Castiel, the vibrations almost sending Dean over the edge.

Looking down, he noticed Castiel palming his pants and he gently pulled Castiel’s mouth off him, almost whining at the loss of heat. Castiel looked confused and Dean just pulled him back on his lap, though first discarding his pants and boxers.

Castiel’s member was red and angry, begging for release. Dean subconsciously licked his lips, he’d have to return the favor someday. Without another thought, he gripped their members together, both men groaning at the skin on skin contact.

They slid together perfectly, both wet with pre-come as Dean set a fast rhythm with his hand. Castiel was now leaning on his shoulder, moaning into it as Dean felt the pressure rise and that white hot heat coil in his belly.

“Cas… Cas look at me.” Castiel raised his head and the two collided in a heated kiss as they both reached their releases, spurting over each other’s shirts that they forgot to discard. Next time Dean wanted to feel the sensation of chest to chest, fully naked.

Dean pumped them both through their respective orgasms and once all was done, they were breathing heavily together. Dean gave Castiel a chaste kiss as he maneuvered the angel to his side, his hand not once leaving his body.

“We’re going to have to talk about this.”

“Yeah I know. Can we get cleaned up first? We can… go shower.” Dean blushed at his own suggestion but the smile he received from the angel was more than worth it.

“I would like that very much.” The two stood up, both wobbly from the intense orgasm they had and Dean grimaced at the state of the couch. They were going to have to clean that up unless they wanted Sam to know what they’d been up to.

Once the two stepped out of the shower, tension had built up and they could feel it between them. Dean let out a sigh and ran his hand down his face. Biting his lip, he looked to the couch and motioned to sit.

Castiel nodded, nervousness showing in his eyes as he sat on the newly cleaned couch. To his surprise Dean didn’t say anything, he just plopped next to him and changed the channel on the TV. He’d forgotten about what was playing for obvious reasons.

Surfing the channels, he finally found some reruns of Doctor Who. “Listen. I… Enjoyed what just went on and I’m not sure I’m ready to discuss it yet… Let’s just relax? I mean, we have forever because there is no way I’m leaving you for anything.” Dean kept his face towards the television, waiting for a response.

“I would like that.” Castiel stayed sitting straight up and seemed to move slightly away from Dean, which was not okay. He missed the warmth. Without looking away, he stretched his arm out and pulled Castiel to his side, relishing in the warmth.

Castiel was shocked at first, but he melted into Dean’s side, leaning his head on his shoulder. They watched Doctor Who reruns until they both fell asleep around 3:00 A.M.

Sam returned around 3:30 and didn’t say anything to the cuddling duo on the couch. A small smile was on his face as he carefully placed a blanket over the two.

He’d never seen Dean so peaceful before.


End file.
